


Bittersweet Blindfold

by RobbyKeenesHealingHeart



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Accidental Bonding, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, BDSM, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Kiaz (Robby/Miguel), M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Miguel, Restraints, Self-Harm (scratching), Subdrop, Trust Issues, Vibrators, scared robby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyKeenesHealingHeart/pseuds/RobbyKeenesHealingHeart
Summary: A Robby/Miguel one-shot revolving around a sub drop and aftercare.Prompt: Robby is triggered into subspace while alone and, waiting for his dominant to get back. Miguel comes back to find his submissive distraught, crying, and desperately in need of someone to take care of him. With a healthy dose of fluffy smut and aftercare.Prompt by @bw3694 (on Tumblr)
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1: Silent as a pin

As a child, Robby often fell asleep on his mother's sectional with his headphones over his ears because he was the sort of person who couldn't function without white noise. It provided an outlet for him to drown out his inner thoughts and insecurities while simultaneously giving his mind something to focus on at the moment.

Right now, though?

He didn't have anything to distract him.

Robby didn't know how long he'd been laying on his back and staring up sightlessly at the fabric of the blindfold over his eyes. However, it was long enough to put his already frayed nerves on edge and make his heart race erratically.

Letting his dominant put a blindfold on him seemed like a good idea at the time. Especially given how the intent behind it was to enhance his senses, increase trust between them, and supposedly lead to a heightened awareness of one another.

Except he wasn't enjoying his newly intensified sensitivity.

~ ~ ~

The faux fur on the cuffs was chafing his wrists, the leather collar adorning his neck made his skin itch, and the butt plug which was nestled comfortably inside him earlier felt like it was stretching him to the limit. Even his skin was beginning to feel too tight, and his breathing constricted.

Robby felt a couple of tears escape the blindfold and slip unbidden down his cheeks. He wished he had something to distract him. Honestly, at this point, anything would be a welcome distraction from his thoughts. He trembled as the unbroken silence of the room threatened to drive him mad. 

'Stop being such a chicken shit,' Robby scolded himself as he fought to breathe through the encroaching panic attack. 'You keep acting like this, and someone is going to lock you up in the nuthouse.'

'I'm not crazy,' his features scrunched up in frustration. 'I'm just----"

"Scared?...' his mind supplied mockingly.

He blinked, startled, scared of what?

{You're scared of being alone, of course. Afraid to recognize the simple fact that no one loves you, that everyone abandons you eventually and that you're going to end up alone.}

'I'm not alone!' his protest sounded weak even in his own head.

{Really? Where's your precious lover now? He tied you up, made sure you couldn't see anything, and then disappeared?}

'Miguel would NEVER do that!' the submissive's breath hitched.

{You sure? When's the last time that boy gave you any compliment that wasn't about the tightness of your hole or how pretty your lips looked wrapped around his cock?}

Robby wracked his brain but came up blank.

It couldn't be the way his dominant really felt, right?

• • •

Robby cast his mind back to the devastated look on the boy's face when he found out they'd accidentally bonded during their impromptu hookup. He'd looked confused, irritated, and then eventually...resigned.

Was it true?

Becoming soulmates at the tender age of seventeen meant their relationship was still tentative and fragile in many ways.

The constant 'pull' the pairing felt towards one another made them seek each other out and physically crave one another's touch, but they were still at the preliminary stage where everything could fall apart.

{Miguel doesn't love you; he doesn't even LIKE you — you're just an unwanted responsibility.}

Robby shook his head, trying to force the thoughts to disperse. 'That's not true.'

{Are you really so pathetic that you actually believe that lovey-dovey bullshit he spouts when he's pounding your ass and making you beg for it? The only time he wants to spend time with you is when you're spreading your legs for him.}

Robby's throat felt like it was constricting.

His lungs began to ache.

{Have you noticed that's all you are to everyone? Your dad thinks of you the same way. Just this unwanted responsibility he got saddled with and never even wanted in the first place. Even Mr. LaRusso knows it's the truth — otherwise, why would he throw you away every time you become an inconvenience?}

~ ~ ~

Robby tried to pull the blindfold off as panic began to take over and then freaked out even worse when he remembered his limbs were still restrained to the four corners of the bed. The cuffs' metal dug into his wrists deeper and more severely with each subsequent pull, but he didn't pay it any heed.

At some point afterward, his wrists began to bleed, but he was too far gone to realize. His mind was already trapped in a prison of its own design where it became abundantly clear no one would ever truly love him. It was an old emotional wound, but the scar ran deep, and it never seemed to stop bleeding.

Even after all these months, the loneliness and insecurity warring at his heart made his dark and bitter thoughts feel like reality. The feeling of being trapped in his own mind while his brain kicked into overdrive and tormented him with all his own worst fears was worse than being in perdition.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't waste my time

Miguel had only meant to be away from his submissive's side for a few minutes.

His impromptu trip across the hall to get the remote he'd forgotten was only going to be a slight detour on the otherwise perfectly paved road to a night of passion-fueled intimacy with his gorgeous long-haired lover.

Unfortunately, his mom caught him sneaking back into the apartment when he tried to grab the remote for the vibrating plug out of his room and reminded him that he was supposed to put the unwashed plates in the dishwasher. The dark-haired boy stashed the remote in his pocket before she could see it.

Miguel shook his head ruefully. "But mom, I can't right now. I---"

Johnny leaned against the doorway to the living room with a Banquet beer in his hand and raised an eyebrow at his student's tone. It wasn't like the boy to refuse his mom anything, but he was a teenager after all, which meant he'd step out of line on occasion. "I'm pretty sure your mother just told you to do something?"

• • •

Carmen gave her boyfriend an approving nod.

She was currently teaching the karate teacher to be less lenient with the teenagers, which included working together as a united front when it came to parenting them and not letting them blow off things the adults told them to do. It was a small step in the right direction for him as a father, but he was learning.

Miguel opened his mouth to tell sensei that now wasn't the best time to pull the "I'm-trying-to-make-up-for-seventeen-years-of-negligence" card and also that he was pulling it on the wrong kid (because the last time he checked, it was Robby he'd abandoned with an alcoholic mother) but immediately thought better of rehashing the past.

What could he say to change the situation?

{...Sorry, mom and sensei, but I can't do that right now. My boyfriend is currently tied to the bed in the spare bedroom naked, blindfolded, and with a butt plug inside him. So, I'm kind of occupied at the moment...}

Yeah right.

That would go over like a lead balloon.

Johnny and Carmen might be aware they weren't exactly telling ghost stories and braiding each other's hair during their "sleepovers," but that didn't mean his parents wanted to hear the sordid details.

~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

His mother sent him a warning look that promised he would get the dressing-down of the century if he dared to argue back.

"Alright," he lamented.

Miguel walked over to the sink with an exasperated huff and picked up one of the dishes. He could see the remnants of white rice and avocado from tonight's churrasco still left on the plates. "Yuck!"

The overprotective dominant glanced back in the direction of the front door, which he had nearly escaped through without getting caught, and let out a sigh. 'Just hold on, baby,' he thought as he carelessly shoved his hands under the water and then began stacking the dishes on the counter closer to the machine. 

Surely, Robby could handle being left alone and plugged for like ten minutes, right?

~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~

"That took longer than I thought," Miguel thought and then grumbled under his breath as he fumbled with the key to his sensei's apartment. The darn lock was always sticking at the most inconvenient times.

Finally, Miguel managed to push open the door and walked down the hallway to the guest bedroom. Until a few months ago, the room had been unoccupied, but now it was his sensei's estranged son's bedroom. 

The initial bonding process might have been accidental (nothing more than a run-of-the-mill adrenaline-fueled coupling after a sparring match). Still, he could no longer imagine his life without the green-eyed boy or bare the ache he'd feel in his chest if he wasn't able to wrap his arms around his mate tightly as they fell asleep each night in each other's arms.

Miguel glanced down at the small purple remote for the vibrating plug in his hands with a look of consideration on his face. The plug currently pressed up against his submissives prostate was supposed to be one of the best on the market. Many reviewers mentioned the vibrations it produced caused their lover's eyes to roll back in their heads from the stimulation.

The dominant couldn't wait to get back into the bedroom and try it out.

Miguel sincerely doubted it would take more than a 'flick' of the button to make his stubborn little submissive cum so hard he'd scream.

Robby had a sensitive prostate, so watching him come undone as the toy undulated inside him and forced him to climax so hard their parents heard him cry out from the other apartment would be the cherry on top of the perfect sex-fueled evening.


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy! I'm home...

The dominant let the door swing open dramatically as he came back into the room carrying the bright purplish remote. "Lucy! I'm home..." he called out cheerily, only to find his lover thrashing wildly in his restraints.

"Oh, fuck!" his face morphed into one of terror.

Running over to the side of the bed, Miguel grabbed one of his boyfriend's bleeding wrists and frantically unlocked the cuff. He repeated the process with his lover's other hand as well and yanked off the satin blindfold.

"Hey! What's wrong? Talk to me..."

Robby was so lost in his own head at the moment; he couldn't muster the strength to speak or even feel his mate's hands shaking him worriedly.

"Sweetheart, look at me," the dominant gently cupped the smaller boy's chin with his hands and forced those disoriented green eyes to look at him. "… I need you to breathe for me, ok. Easy. That's it…"

Robby tried to take a breath.

It didn't work out so well.

The simple act of trying to get air into his oxygen-deprived lungs left him gasping.

Miguel cringed at the painful sound of air constricting in his throat but immediately began rubbing semi-circles into his chest with his fingers in an attempt to soothe him and began gently coaxing him to try again.

Robby took another breath a few seconds later, and it came out easier this time.

"You're doing so good, honey," Miguel praised as he ran his other hand through the teenager's short chestnut hair. 

The strands were damp with sweat like he'd been trapped in a sauna rather than a temperature-controlled apartment.

~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~♥️~~

Miguel spent a few minutes tenderly rubbing the inside of his lover's wrists, trying desperately to get the blood circulating again, and realized he needed to get the first aid kit from under the sink in the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," he promised solemnly as he gets up, and his weight lifts off the bed.

Unfortunately, his soulmate couldn't hear him in his condition and had no real grasp of his surroundings.

Startled by his absence, Robby let out a heart-wrenching sob the moment he felt his lover disappear from his side and began scratching at his arms. It was a detrimental form of self-harm his family was only beginning to come to terms with as something he'd done to survive the constant trauma of his childhood.

In an instant, Miguel was back at his side, pinning his arms down and putting a stop to his attempts to harm himself. Sadly, it only took those few precious seconds for his nails to gouge open larger cuts on his already torn skin.

~ ~ ~

"Oh, Robby..." his dominant felt vaguely nauseous as he was forced to pin down the smaller boy's shoulders and hold him in that position until he stopped trying to re-open his wounds. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

The trembling underneath his hands was so intense as the boy bucked wildly and panted, trying to force air into his lungs; it bordered on convulsions.

Careful to keep him pinned down, Miguel used the bowl of water he'd retrieved from the bathroom to begin the slow and agonizing process of clearing the blood away from one of the injured wrists.

The lack of reaction (other than the non-stop shivering) from the boy beneath him as he dipped the washcloth in the bowl of water and cleaned the wounds terrified him more than the feeling of falling two stories from the balcony.

Once his boyfriend's wrists were clean, Miguel picked up the tube of antibiotic ointment he'd grabbed from the first aid kit and began rubbing it into the lacerations. He imagined it had to sting quite severely, but if it did, his mate didn't react to it.

"Come on, sweetie," Miguel murmured worriedly. "Come back to me."

Robby initially seemed borderline unresponsive as he came down from the rush of endorphins. However, that quickly changed when his dominant began to wrap the gauze around his injured wrist and used the cloth strips to hold the dressings in place.

The boy whimpered.

• • •

Miguel didn't like causing him discomfort and felt terrible for making his lover withdraw from his touch, but he acknowledged it was a good sign. The reaction meant he was starting to come down from the sub-drop.

It was nearly five minutes after that before his mate's breath seemed to even out.


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Hourglass

When he finally came back to himself, Robby realized he was curled up on his side, and his partner was stroking his hair. It felt so good he nearly leaned into the touch, but then he remembered what happened, and he tried to pull away. His dominant only clutched him tighter in response and whispered reassurances in his ear.

"W-where were you?" Robby's voice sounded utterly broken.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't think anything would happen while I was gone." Even to Miguel's own ears, it sounded like a lame excuse. It was his job as Robby's dominant to protect him and keep him safe -- he'd failed.

"Y-you w-were gone so long," Robby's voice quivered.

Miguel felt his chest ache at the raw pain in his soulmate's voice.

"I'm sorry. I tried to sneak out of the house without anyone seeing me, but mom caught me. I didn't think you'd want me to tell her and sensei what we were up to over here. I swear I was only gone for fifteen minutes or so — I thought you'd be ok."

• • •

Fifteen minutes?

Oh god.

What a fool he'd been.

Robby looked away, and at first, his lover assumed he was upset with him, but his next words confirmed it was a lot worse than he imagined. As usual, the submissive internalized the incident and took it as a failure on his part.

"I'm sorry, sir," Robby's eyes filled with tears.

Under any other circumstances, Miguel would have felt a shot of lust course through his veins at being referred to as "… sir…," but the sight of his submissive's obvious distress was calling up a whole other mindset.

~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"You have no reason to be sorry," Miguel pressed a kiss to his temple.

"T-this is all my fault," Robby repeated, his voice shaking.

His dominant's eyes grew alarmed at the admission. "No! Robby, sweetheart. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one that screwed up. I should be apologizing to you for not taking better care of you."

Robby shook his head futilely. "I did. I screwed this up so badly —like I do everything."

"Why do you think you messed this up?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"I had a panic attack," Robby's lip trembled.

Miguel felt his heart plummet like it was reenacting a free-fall on a water ride as the depth of his lover's innocence finally dawned on him. "That wasn't a panic attack, babe. What you just experienced was a really intense sub-drop, and that was my fault. I should never have left you alone in that condition."

"What's a sub-drop?" the smaller boy asked timidly.

"It's the emotional reaction a submissive experiences when a scene becomes too intense for them."

"We weren't in a scene," Robby sounded extremely young at that moment.

Usually, if they did a scene, his dominant used a feather tickler to tease him, or on the few occasions, they were feeling more adventurous a spanking paddle. This, however, in his opinion, hadn't felt anything like a scene.

"You were in a scene, sweetheart. It might not have been my intention, but the moment I put that blindfold on you and left you handcuffed to the bed, your mind tried to get you to ease into subspace."

• • •

Robby looked up at him with shame burning in the depths of his eyes. "I- I j-just want to be a good sub for you. I don't know why I can't seem to do anything right. I'll understand if you want to take off my collar---"

He never got to finish that sentence.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Miguel promised, his voice thick with sincerity. "The only way that collar is EVER coming off your throat is if you decide with absolute certainty that it's what you want."

Robby felt like his heart was going to burst when his soulmate leaned down and pressed a kiss to the spot on his neck where his collar overlapped with his pulse point. "I couldn't ask for a better submissive than you, mi tesoro."


End file.
